Give In To Me
by wtbb
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play a little game... rating may go up later ;  KLAINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt and Blaine play a little _game_... name from the Michael Jackson song 'Give In To Me'. I love that song :)**

****Give In To Me

Ohio summer seemed to affect Kurt's current house more than the previous one he and his father had shared – once with his mother as well – but maybe it was because the air conditioning was broken… or the fact that Blaine was sitting across the table from him and playing footsie with him under the table.

"Are you sure you don't want any pancakes, Kurt?" Blaine asked again, waving a forkful of perfectly fluffy pancake in front of his mouth. "Carole is an amazing cook."

Kurt lowered the front of his new copy of _Vogue_. "Do you know what those can do to your complexion?"

"Come on, just a tiny taste," Blaine tried to persuade him, running his toes up Kurt's legs under the (designer) sweatpants he used for pajamas.

"_No_, Blaine."

Blaine glanced at the kitchen door to make sure there was no chance of a Hudson or a Hummel interrupting before scooping a little whipped cream onto his finger, then slowly, _painfully _slowly, sucking it off his finger, making little noises of pleasure.

"_Mmm_."

"If you do that one more time I am throwing your pancakes in the trash. Now eat."

Ignoring Kurt, he scooped some more cream onto the same finger and stretched his arm out so the finger, cream and all, was barely an inch away from his lips.

Kurt just raised his eyebrows at him. "I am not falling for that."

"You know you want to."

In a flash, Kurt was out the door, plate of pancakes in hand, and running around the living room with Blaine chasing after him, both laughing. With one quick jump over the couch, Blaine snatched the plate out of his boyfriend's hands, placed it on the coffee table and tackled him.

Pinning him to the couch as he squirmed, he proceeded in kissing any part of his skin he could manage. He lifted up his t-shirt to peck and blow raspberries on his pale stomach, his tongue swiped teasingly along his ribs. Reaching his neck, Blaine sucked and nipped at certain areas until the boy below him was a giggling wreck.

Finally he reached Kurt's slightly red face and planting his lips all over, including on his nose, before their lips connected. A few quick kisses during the planting led to a longer, more passionate one – during which Finn thought it was the perfect time to enter.

"Whoa, dudes, _whoa_," he protested, covering his eyes with his arm.

_He does have a point_, Blaine thought as he realized what position he was in. The only thing stopping Blaine from lying on top of him was one of Kurt's legs being bent over the other so both legs were hanging off the couch slightly. Not a sight that Finn wanted to see.

"Sorry," he apologized, getting off Kurt as quickly and neatly as possible as Kurt tried to lower his breathing from his laughing.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, Finn, you can open your eyes," Kurt replied breathlessly. Finn peeked over his arm just to make sure before removing it completely.

"Don't do that again. Ever. At least in front of me," he told them, flashing his trademark grin.

"Sorry," Blaine repeated, neatening his pajama t-shirt.

Finn nodded to the boys, still grinning, and made his way past the couch into the kitchen where he yelled, "Oh yeah, pancakes!"

As soon as Kurt knew Finn was busy with serving his pancakes – filled with artificial sugar, topped with artificial sugar and with a side serving of artificial sugar – he grabbed the couch cushion Blaine had been pinning him onto and preceded in whacking him on the head and shoulders with it. Hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_!" he protested, trying to cover his head with his arms. "Leave me be, crazy person!"

"Blaine –" _whack _" – Anderson –" _whack _" – don't –" _whack _" – you –" _whack _" – dare –" _whack _" – tickle –" _whack _" – me!" _whack_.

"Kurt, I think he has the message!" Finn called from the kitchen.

Kurt dropped the cushion back on the couch and clapped his hands. Blaine poised himself, knowing this always meant that Kurt had an idea brewing. "Now, I had an idea that today we could go to the park? We could make a picnic basket to eat, we could cuddle; just the two of us and the clouds… what do you think?"

"Or…" Blaine glanced towards the kitchen to make sure Finn was busy eating pancakes before leaning towards Kurt and continuing, "We could spend the whole day making out?"

Kurt flushed red again. "And… what do you think will make me agree to that?" he stuttered.

"Come on, you know you can't resist me." He leant back on the sofa with his hands behind his head smugly; he couldn't help but smile at Kurt's wide eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that I drive you crazy."

Kurt's eyes flashed. "Oh no, we both know it's _you_ who can't resist _me_. You're the one who made the first move." He reached out to poke Blaine's chest playfully, but he just moved away.

"See, I'm resisting you right now."

"Look, honey, it doesn't matter that you find me hopelessly irresistible," he teased, leaning forward and staring at him with his glasz eyes, knowing that this sent shivers through Blaine's body.

But Blaine just stared right back, knowing his hazel's had the same, if not more, effect. "If you're so sure I can't resist you, you won't mind playing a little game," he crooned sleekly, forcing himself to keep a straight face.

Kurt couldn't deny it; he was intrigued by the slightly evil glint in his boyfriend's eyes. "What kind of game?"

"Since you are oh so confident that I can't resist you, why don't we put a bet on it? The first person to touch, or kiss… the first person to give in to the other… loses."

Kurt drew his hands back to his lap, a thought of sitting on them flashed through his mind. "What happens if you lose?"

Blaine leant towards Kurt, his mouth nearly skimming his ear. "The loser has to _submit_ to the winner, which _will _mean I will tickle you, every single sensitive spot on your body until you'll be your knees begging me to stop… and then I'll tickle you some more," he replied softly, his breath tickling Kurt's ear.

Kurt did his best to hide his shiver in his body and voice. "Why would I agree to this?"

"Well you seemed so _sure _earlier, even though we both know within the next hour you'll be mine."

Kurt pondered this for a moment, thinking about the huge shopping trip he could drag him on if Blaine gave in.

"I gather from your daydream you're playing?" Blaine guessed, a small nod from Kurt answering him. "Why don't we kiss on it to make it official?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine's lips, which were curled in a little smile, and at the tongue that flicked over them before his eyes went back to the smolder in Blaine's.

"You are truly evil, Blaine Anderson, did you know that?"

"You can learn many things from Wes and David, and being evil is one of them," Blaine grinned leaning away from Kurt and retrieving his pancakes. "Now, if you excuse me…" he made his way to the kitchen with a little spin, winking at Kurt as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Blaine dapper but at the same time seductive. Dapperly seductive. Seductively dapper. Sedupper. Dapuctive. DAPUCTIVE.<strong>

**Did I fail?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER. Done pretty quickly, y'all. I think... enjoy!**

**Ivy: me and several reviewers have decided on Dapuctive!Blaine which I think is totally awesome :D**

Give In To Me: Chapter 2

Packing a picnic basket with someone who you are not allowed to touch – especially if this certain someone is a certain someone who's bones you want to jump, especially if they bent over a lot like Kurt did (for a reason Blaine suspected was to break the 'not allowed to touch' rule) – was a lot harder to say then do.

The picnic in the park was agreed to, mainly so they could avoid questions from Burt and Carole who had spent the night away for Carole's birthday, who didn't know that Blaine had spent the night, or that the only reason Finn didn't say anything was because Kurt had a picture of his internet history.

So, two hours after the game had started and somehow neither Blaine or Kurt had jumped each other's bones like both kept on hinting that the other should do, Blaine and Kurt were lying on a picnic blanket, finding the best, sunniest spot hidden in the large clump of trees in the park so not to be disturbed.

A small spread including a fruit salad, cold chicken drumsticks, an apple each, chocolate covered strawberries that were quickly melting, and cupcake covered in jimmies each. Kurt also couldn't help adding a mini cheese board with crackers for a cute 'romantic' picnic. He knew wine would make it even more so, but Carole kept count of the wine bottles.

Kurt was nibbling at a chicken drumstick, 'oblivious' to Blaine's gaze as he watched his teeth bite of little snatches of the meat and the tip of his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

'Adorable' was a word Blaine seemed to use often when describing Kurt, whether to him or others, but it was true. No matter what had happened, what he had been through, it was moments like this that showed how young and innocent and cute he was, making Blaine want to wrap his arms around him and protect him from all the evil in the world and run his fingers – _no_.

Blaine shook his head a little to rid his mind of how Kurt's hugs – _what can I eat to draw his attention to me? _Blaine's mind, the competitive part that wanted to win, quickly interrupted the part that would have turned into mush and given in if he thought about Kurt's hugs.

His eyes were drawn to the apples Kurt had packed and grabbed one, taking a large bite with a large _crunch _out of it. Kurt turned at the sudden movement and loud noise. _Nice move_, Blaine groaned mentally, but he smiled at Kurt as he ate his mouthful of apple, who did the same back.

"Enjoying your apple?" he asked sweetly, pausing his drumstick nibbling.

"Loving," he replied just as sweetly back before licking up the juice that his bite had drawn up, keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt's. He didn't move either, just kept staring back with his eyes flicking to Blaine's tongue on the apple.

In any other situation, someone (_cough-WesandDavid-cough _Blaine thought) would yell out something along the lines of, "Could you stop eyefucking each other already?" but they just sat there: Blaine biting and licking at his apple and Kurt nibbling and licking at his chicken drumstick until a loud _badoing _interrupted them.

Blaine froze, blood rushing to his face as he remembered his new text tone Wes had set that he had no idea how to change, while Kurt laughed, slapping his leg at the hilariousness of it all. Blaine quickly took out his smartphone and groaned as he read the text.

"Let me see, let me see," Kurt asked, holding out his hand. Blaine gave him the phone reluctantly and Kurt read the text out loud with a grin on his face.

"_Hey Blainey-Boo, Finn told me you were having a romantic picnic in the park so I decided to be a cock block with your new text tone_," Kurt sniggered. "_Really_, Blaine? _That's _your text tone?"

Blaine tried to hide his face in his hands and Kurt reached out to give him a little shove but snatched his arm back when he remembered the game.

"No offence, sweetie, but could you please shut up and keep on acting like a rabbit?"

Kurt blinked. "Acting like a rabbit?"

"You look like a rabbit when you eat that chicken drumstick," Blaine told him, face still in his hands so he didn't see Kurt's face falling.

"Okay… I'll just start on those chocolate strawberries," Kurt informed him hintingly. Blaine moved his hands slightly so he could see Kurt, whose eyes were purposefully looking around the little wood surrounding them, take a strawberry and put it seductively to his lips.

He let his tongue run over the chocolate, Blaine's eyes following it intently. When it had melted just enough Kurt took a bite, letting a smudge of chocolate appear on the corner of his mouth nearest to Blaine.

"Mmm," he sighed happily, but Blaine wasn't listening, just staring at the little smudge. He knew it was a ploy to get him to kiss it away – which usually started a make out session if no one called out "GET A ROOM!" quick enough – it was a weakness of him to do so whether it was chocolate, jam, anything, but Blaine wasn't falling for it this time.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me to kiss you," Blaine tutted playfully, shaking his head. "I'm not just some _floozy_."

Kurt didn't reply, just retrieved his abandoned chicken drumstick and kept on nibbling it, clearly wanting to cuddle under the blue if-slightly-cloudy sky in the quiet patch of the park. Blaine dragged his eyes away from Kurt's mouth biting at the chicken, knowing he would be more than tempted to give in if he watched.

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle?"

"Why, don't you?" Blaine asked back, leaning in closer to Kurt so their eyes met and mouths only a few inches apart. "Don't you want my arms around you, pulling you in, running my hands around your body like last night?"

It was Kurt's turn to freeze at remembering the night before. They hadn't gotten too far – Finn was a very good cock block and a reminder for where they were – but the memory of – _no_.

"Or we could just finish eating?" Kurt suggested, picking up another strawberry and twirling it by its stalk. Blaine smiled back and picked up a cupcake.

"Or we could just finish eating," he agreed, doing the same thing he had with the whipped cream earlier on that day (_When we were playing footsie_, Blaine sighed mentally, wishing they could just end the game) with the icing on top of the cake.

"Fine with me," Kurt replied sweetly before stretching and lying down so his shirt rode up to show his pale stomach. A lock of hair fell across his forehead when he did so and Blaine wanted nothing more than to sweep it away and kiss his boyfriend's forehead, but he sighed a little and joined him.

Food abandoned, they were left to their own imaginations as they pointed out shapes in the clouds to each other, hinted at cuddling (Kurt) or making out (Blaine) and schemed about what they would do when the other cracked.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked a while later.

Kurt blinked at the sudden outburst, but he slipped his iPod from his jeans pocket and replied, "Nearly two. Why?"

"Time for coffee," he decided, jumping to his feet.

"Good idea. Help me up?" Kurt held out his arms. Blaine's eyes widened, a battle between his dapperness and his undapper thoughts of what would happen if he won raging in his mind.

"Kurt, I'm not helping you up."

Kurt sighed, thinking he was going to break Blaine and win, and packed up the leftover food and the blanket into the picnic basket and got to his feet as gracefully as he could, which was easier said than done. "Piggy back ride?"

Blaine didn't answer, just held out his hand to take the picnic basket. Kurt handed it to him, cocking his head a little.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked eagerly.

"It'll be you giving in to me," Blaine reminded him. "I won't be surprised that I won, but –"

"Honey, honey, honey, honey, honey, honey, honey," Kurt interrupted him smoothly. "Could you just shut up, sweetie?"

Blaine zipped his lips, smiling sweetly and slightly mockingly at Kurt.

"Good boy," Kurt praised him. "Now, pip pip," he ordered lightly, gesturing towards the way out.

They passed another couple on the way out, the girl snuggling up to her boyfriend, but they just smiled and continued, Blaine swinging the picnic basket a little with a bounce in his step. They chatted lightly, occasionally adding in hints again about holding hands (Kurt) and making out (Blaine), but they managed to reach the wide park and the lake without giving in to each other.

Somehow.

***insert Joker laugh* you didnt find out who won and who lost. Shame. Wait until next chapter ;) until then, try and guess whos gonna win. 50/50 chance...**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY.**

**Sorry about the wait. I started writing something, but it was a part of this huge thing of stuff I had written (including a 50 page original story that I really liked, which is SO ANNOYING) so I had to rewrite it. Luckily, my favorite line is still in it. It's near the end, said by none other than Blaine.**

Chapter 3

Coffee found both of them lying under a large beech tree in the park, even Kurt too heated by the coffees to fret about grass stains when they flopped onto the grass earlier.

"Alright, that's it, I give up," Kurt groaned. "I need ice cream. I don't care about the empty calories; it's so hot it should be illegal."

Blaine paused for a second before – "Ditto. We passed an ice cream truck right outside the park, we can go there."

"Perfect. Help me up," Kurt said, holding out his arms to Blaine who was already standing. Kurt sighed when Blaine just raised his eyebrows and said, "_Fine_," and grumbled away to himself about grass stains and '_this stupid game_' and other things while Blaine just looked on, amused.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" he asked, the picture of innocence except for the glint in his eye. Kurt sent him a 'bitch-_please_' face. "I'll take that as a no. You could always give in…"

"Give in my ass."

Blaine smirked and opened his mouth –

"If you're about to say an innuendo that would make Puck proud, I swear to God I will beat you with this picnic basket."

"Actually, Kurt, the question is why haven't _you _done your boyfriend? …ow. Ow. _Ow_."

"I told you so. Have you been talking to Puck?"

"Hey, it's not just Puck who taught me how to say that sort of thing!" Blaine protested, grumbling as he rubbed his head which had just been bashed with Kurt's picnic basket.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "_Who_, then?"

Blaine held out a hand, counting off the names on his fingers. "Puck, Santana, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Kevin, Michael –"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Ice cream?"

"Ice cream," Blaine repeated.

* * *

><p>"I'll have a raspberry ripple screwball and –" he turned to Kurt, "What do you want, sweetie?"<p>

Kurt eyes were hovering over the menu board: Klondike bars, the new 'Magnums', the screwballs, the –"

"I'll have a cherry popsicle, please," he asked, taking out his purse, a flash of evilness crossing his mind.

"Kurt, do I even need to say?"

"You paid for the coffees," Kurt pointed out.

"…fine. You pay for your popsicle," Blaine started to give in, but was interrupted by Kurt paying for both. Kurt just winked at him and started walking back to their tree.

They flumped back onto the grass again and Blaine set to work doing the exact same thing with his ice cream that he had done with the cream on his pancakes earlier that day. Kurt admitted it, he was slightly distracted but he knew the ice cream he had would a lot more than distract Blaine.

Blaine glanced over to Kurt as he started to eat his popsicle but double-took as he watched him run his tongue up the popsicle. Kurt felt his eyes boring into him as he repeated the action and sucked the tip.

"Is that _really_ necessary?"

"Is what really necessary, sweetie?" Kurt asked, with the same picture of innocence that Blaine had on earlier, with the same glint in his eyes.

"Nothing, dear." Blaine forced himself to drag his eyes away from Kurt's tongue and how it would feel if Kurt's tongue was doing that to – _ice cream, ice cream, yum, yum, yum_.

He concentrated started to lick up the ice cream that had been slowly dripping down his hands, leaving pinkish trails, and a beautiful swan in the lake, _not _the noises coming from Kurt as he swirled his tongue around the pop. _Not _the noises the seemed to be getting louder and louder, the slurps making Blaine wish more than anything he hadn't worn skintight jeans that day.

He had just crossed his legs to try and hide his ever-growing problem when an actual _moan_ and an odd popping noise caught his attention. His eyes flickered back to Kurt where he witnessed Kurt plunging the entirety of the popsicle into –

"Alright, that's it," Blaine snapped, scrambling to his feet. He slung the picnic basket over the arm that wasn't carrying his ice cream and grabbed Kurt's hand, tugging him to his feet without a seconds warning.

He ignored Kurt's anger and yells of "What the _hell_, Blaine!" until they reached far enough in the wood that Blaine guessed they wouldn't be disturbed in and, letting the picnic basket slide off his arm, practically slammed him into the nearest tree.

Blaine was moaning as they kissed, sending vibrations through his and Kurt's chests, and was running his hands over Kurt's body. The anger was dispelled as quickly as it came and Kurt was groaning too, letting Blaine slip his tongue his mouth as all the blood in his body swept to an area very much pressed against him.

Feeling this, Blaine shifted slightly until they were flat, torso to foot, so Kurt felt something hard move against him, over him, over where surely all the blood was right at that second so he realized what was the cause of Blaine breaking. Kurt wrenched his head away, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe, Blaine being completely satisfied with attacking his neck instead.

He drew a ragged breath but it wasn't enough; he drew in enough but still felt dizzy. It was real, this was all real: those were his hands tightly grasping his hips, that was his erection grinding up against him, that was his voice practically _growling _in my ear,

"You feel that? You feel me on you? You feel -" he moved his hips closer, increasing the pressure, " - how good I feel on you?"

Kurt shuddered, the friction sending electric jolts through him. Blaine recaptured his lips, slow and somehow romantic as he ground their hips together even harder so that Kurt's knees would have given way if he hadn't been so furiously pinned against the wall.

"_Blaine_… _we can't do this… not here__…_"

Blaine drew his own mouth away. "I want to make you come." The harsh heat of his whisper, the feel of him rubbing against him made Kurt collapse completely, only being held up by Blaine's body. "I'm _going _to make you come."

Kurt wanted to argue with him, his head screaming at him to stop – _what if somebody sees? _– but he couldn't reason with him. Most of all, he didn't want to.

He felt his hand move from his hips, from his hold that Kurt knew would leave bruises, loosening his grip, making Kurt practically whine at the sudden loss of friction. It didn't last for long, his fingers soon brushing them over the rise in his jeans.

"_You're… such… a… fucking… tease…_" Kurt panted, tightening his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine growled at the swear word and finally cupped him, his fingers wrapping around his shape, and drew their lips back together when Kurt's hips jolted forward, bucking into his hand. It wasn't long after Kurt begged him to do something, _anything_, that he slid his hand up his shirt, his fingers briefly flitting over his hot stomach, and unbuttoned his jeans.

Achingly slow, achingly hesitant, his hand slid down and curled himself around Kurt, his thumb brushed over the tip making Kurt –

"_Fuuu_–"

Blaine laughed, capturing his mouth again so he could feel the hoarse moans rumbling from his throat he drew from him that increased every time he let his thumb pass over his tip.

With one final moan, one final cry of Blaine's name, he flung his head back as he exploded; not caring about the fact he flung it into a tree, not caring that they were in the middle of a public park: feeling him slow his movements, feeling him wrap his other arm around him so he wouldn't collapse, feeling his forehead press against his.

Their eyes met as he slipped his hand out of his pants, Kurt trying to regain his breath as Blaine smiled, his eyes lighting up as Kurt smiled back.

"…wa…wa…wa…wow."

Blaine pressed his lips ever so lightly against Kurt, not even kissing, just letting him feel the light pressure. His arms wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer, ignoring the wetness in both their jeans – the moans that Kurt had been creating were more than enough to send him over the edge – and whispered, "I know. I love you… so much."

"I know. I love you too."

When they had finally stopped panting and their noses felt weird after too much nuzzling, Blaine remembered the damp formed in his boxers. "You don't happen to have any napkins or anything by any chance, do you?"

* * *

><p>When they had cleaned themselves up as much as they could with several giggles and one or two innuendos (from Blaine), they decided to lay make down on the grass, with the blanket this time, trying to dry out their jeans a little more.<p>

Kurt was snuggled up against Blaine, making the most of being able to touch him again by running his fingers across all the unclothed parts of his body.

"You lost."

"You really care about that now?"

"Why?"

"You think I was just supposed to sit there as you gave a blowjob to that popsicle?" he replied casually.

Kurt lifted up his head to stare at his boyfriend, but he gave no sign of being embarrassed. They hadn't even discussed hand _or _blowjobs, but Kurt was pretty sure that if or when they progressed to 'sucking each other off', as one person kept on asking if they were(*cough* Santana *cough*), it would just… happen.

"But that means I win."

"I know. I'm excited."

"You're going to take me shopping." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "No, you're going to take me, Mercedes and Tina shopping. In fact, all of the girls; and you're going to carry _all _of our bags," Kurt rambled, his face brightening. "Like your our slave."

"Kurt, you know when I said 'submit', I meant sexually?"

Blaine could practically _see _his face dropping. "No… no, I didn't."

Blaine smiled and tugged Kurt closer. "Don't worry," he assured him, leaning his head closer to Kurt so he could whisper in his ear. "I can still be your slave for the day."

Kurt slapped his arm. "You are disgusting. _One _day, Blaine Anderson, you will take me and _all _of the New Directions girls shopping and you _will _carry all of our bags, you filthy pig."

"I know, Kurt. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt won! But Kurt thought by 'submit' he meant he could make Blaine be his shopping slave for the day. He needs to make an unbreakable vow with him that goes like this.<strong>

**"I promise to love you forever and ever," Blaine says, clutching Kurts hand (insert sap)**

**"I promise to love you forever and ever," Kurt repeats before saying "!" at lightening speed and breaking his hold right after.**

**"NOOO. Thats the second time thats happened!" Blaine squeals.**

**Good, huh?**

**Well, to Starkids it might be. If not, WATCH AVPM. Its totally awesome :D**

**REVIEW or the Joker will magic trick you and FEED YOU FISH. **


End file.
